Cloud computing is often used to host client resources remotely for access on a client system. A client-side cloud computing service runs on a client machine to allow the client to access the remotely-hosted resources in the cloud. A server-side service runs remotely to interface with the client-side service on the client machine. The server-side service communicates with the client-side cloud computing service to cause the client to be able to properly interface with the remotely-hosted client resources.
On occasion, the server-side service may direct the client-side cloud computing service to carry out operations on resources local to the client machine. For example, the server-side service may direct the client-side cloud computing service to update its software to properly interface with the server-side service.